


You

by gv2oo_gavin



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Connor Deserves Happiness, Gavin helps Connor through his grief, Gavin is sweet, Heavy Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I’M BEING SERIOUS THE ANGST IS REAL IN THIS, M/M, TAKE HEED OF THAT WARNING, Why Did I Write This?, i wasn’t awake when i wrote this so i barely proof read so there’ll be a shit ton of commas sorry, i’m too cruel to this soft boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 11:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19991068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gv2oo_gavin/pseuds/gv2oo_gavin
Summary: Connor breaks down after Hank dies. Gavin tries his best to help him. He tried so fucking hard.





	You

**Author's Note:**

> *cough* even angstier angst. Apparently I wasn’t happy with the angst in my other fic x3  
> hope you enjoy anyways. Still workin on chapter 2 on my other fic, hopefully will be posted sooon.
> 
> Chapter Title: You by Keaton Henson. listen to this song as you read if you can

_****BANG._

A gunshot. Time slows.

_Thud._

A body hits the floor. The clattering of a gun hitting the ground from further away sounded, as other officers stopped the criminal who pulled the trigger. But Connor wasn’t focusing on that. He was focusing on the blood pooling around his dad. Well, the man he had called his dad for the past month, but he’d been his son for the past four months. Hank is... dead? No. That can’t be true. He crawled over to him, thirium dripping from his own leg. He reached Hank. He was alive, surely.

”Hank?” he asked shakily. “Hank!?” he repeated, louder and more panicked, tears pooling in his eyes. The man beneath him was completely unresponsive. “Don’t be dead, you can’t- you can’t be dead, not now, please, don’t be dead, dad..!” his voice trailed into nothing as he shook the dead man’s jacket, his own body shuddering, his breaths shallow, but he didn't care about that. “Hank...” he said quietly. Reluctantly, he analysed him, though he knew he was dead; he had to make sure. Shot, straight through the heart, said the cold, blunt results of his scan. Hank’s warm, caring heart, now torn and cold as stone. Connor was on his knees now, he didn’t care about the pain in his leg, eyes never leaving the dead body before him. He faintly heard his boyfriend calling his name in the distance, vaguely aware of Gavin’s presence next to him. Connor shut his eyes tight, going completely quiet for a moment. A small moment of peace. In the darkness, he could just forget the death of this wonderful man who had shown him how to feel alive. But life wasn’t like that. There were no reverse buttons. No time machines. Connor’s eyes flew open and he threw back his head, howling one word. One name.

”HAAAAAAANK!!”

That sound was awful, tearing through the air violently, his voice holding nothing but deep, deep pain. Everyone around him stopped. All eyes lifted to the sound of pure agony. Connor couldn’t feel anything right now though, as tears freely fell down his face, dripping onto Hank’s clothes. Gavin, next to him, flinched back, but kept his hand on Connor’s back. Tears formed in his eyes, too, as he watched his boyfriend break down. “C-Connor.. d-don’t... i’m... i’m so sorry, i’m...” his own voice trailed off and he sighed shakily, trying to take deep breaths. He had to be there for his boyfriend right now, he couldn’t break down too. Connor needed him. Scooping the sobbing android into his arms, Connor melted into him, and cried into his chest. Cried, and cried. “Shh... shh.. it’s okay, it’s okay, i’m here. i’m here.” Gavin soothed, rocking slightly. Connor gripped his shirt with a hand stained in Hank’s blood, his LED filling the dark room with panicked red. He never took it out, always told Gavin and Hank he had a sort of emotional attachment too it. Gavin was glad he kept it in, as it was otherwise hard to tell when the android was stressed. He always hid his emotions. Except now... Gavin had never seen him cry, not a a cry that wasn’t happiness. Never heard him make any noise half as horrific or loud as that dreadful scream. It had embedded into Gavin’s skull; he wasn’t forgetting that sound anytime soon. Tearing his eyes away from his broken boyfriend, he turned to Tina who was on the other side of the room, who was holding the criminal in handcuffs. She had been stating his rights until Connor tore through any other sound. Gavin was certain, even though all, except the murderer, worked with the police, that not one soul in this room had ever heard something so pain-filled. Gavin and Tina’s eyes met, hers softened with sympathy, as the water in Gavin’s eyes reflected the red light of his boyfriend’s temple. Turning away, Gavin buried his face into the grieving android’s hair, and he rocked back and forth slightly harder, clinging onto Connor for dear life as though he’d die too if he didn’t hold him close enough. The only things anyone could hear for a long moment was Connor’s sobbing, which the android clearly had no care how loud that was, or the fact he was showing such negative emotion so obviously, and the light rain dripping gently against the roof and walls.

Eventually, people started moving again. No talking for a while, but Tina and another officer managed to take the criminal outside, and others grieved for Hank, one called an ambulance. The android quieted after 20 minutes, but was clearly no where near okay. Slowly, he’d stopped trembling, his tears dried, his face became stoic. But he stayed in Gavin’s arms. His hand never loosed the grip on his shirt, and his LED still glowed brighter than ever. Gavin hated it; he’d prefer his boyfriend showed his sadness than go into shock. He wished Connor could just keep crying, and crying, no matter how long it would take, no matter how drenched his shirt became. He didn’t care. He’d take a thousand bullets to make Connor happy right now. Chris slowly came and put a hand on Connor’s arm, no sudden movements. Connor didn’t react. At all. “...Connor...you should leave now. We’ll sort everything out, don’t worry.” he spoke softly, then hesitated, before saying even softer; “...I’ll make sure you know when the funeral is.” Chris tried to meet his eyes, but Connor was staring downwards, at Hank’s dead hand. His eyes didn’t drift away from it as he stood. No more shaking. His face completely neutral. A worried Gavin stood up after him; he was shaking, God was he shaking. If he tried to write, all he’d manage would be a bunch of completely unrecognisable scribbles. He nodded to Chris, then turned.

”...C-c’mon.. Con...?” he said quietly. Eventually Connor tore his gaze away from Hank, turned, and began walking towards the exit without another word. “Woah, hey hey hey-“ Gavin grabbed his arm, and Connor stopped, still staring at the ground. “w-what about your leg?”

Thirium still leaked from it, but only a very small amount now. Connor spoke without any hesitation, but quietly. “We have thirium in our apartment. I can take the bullet out and replenish my thirium there, and the self-healing program will start.” Gavin could hardly focus on the words, just the worry that burned in his gut. The only body parts of Connors that moved at all were his jaw and tongue. The rest of him stayed still as stone. But the worst part was, his voice was awfully... mechanical. Lacking any emotion whatsoever. Gavin winced at the sound of it.

”Don’t-“ he grabbed the android’s wrist, but again he didn’t react at all to the touch. “Connor, d-don’t do this, please. Y-you can cry, o-okay? you can b-be sad, i- i’m here for that, you- you know that right??” Gavin stumbled when speaking, on the verge of crying himself, his voice going a higher pitch as he said the last question. “Y-you don’t have to.. s-shut yourself a-away, Connor you’re breaking my heart-“ still getting no reaction, Gavin tried to tilt his boyfriend’s head towards him, his heart thumping faster as anxiety began clawing it, “look at me- please, God, fucking look at me will you!??” Gavin went around to the front of his boyfriend. Connor stood straight, like he did when he was a machine. His head was angled forwards ever so slightly, it was barely noticeable. His hands were in the pockets of his long grey coat. It was new; Hank got it for him only a week ago. His eyes, glazed, were fixed to the floor, like his eyeballs were just sewn into his sockets like that, to stay there for ever. Gavin could hardly take it. He put both hands on the sides of Connor’s shoulders, and he tried to put his face between Connor’s eyes and the floor. “Babe please, Connor, don’t do this to me, y’hear?? Don’t fucking do this!!” Gavin’s voice rose to a shout, and Chris came and put a hand on his friend’s shoulder, who immediately shook it off.

”Gavin, calm-” Chris began, but he was cut off almost immediately, as Gavin fixed him with a hard glare.

”Don’t fucking touch me, alright?! I said don’t fucking touch me!” He repeated his words even though Chris made no move to reach to him again, and his shoulders shook more and more. His voice was strained, thick and had climbed higher in pitch again as his stressed reached it, worsening it. He looked back to Connor’s dead eyes. “Connor please look it me!! say something, fucking anything, any-fucking-thing!!” he practically yelled.

Hope seared through him like a flame as Connor’s eyes finally flicked to Gavin’s; he hadn’t made any other move, and still no emotion showed in his eyes, but it was something. That flame was quickly stamped out when he spoke. “Your heart rate has elevated to an alarming rate, Detective. You should try and breath deeply, calm yourself, or you’ll do yourself an injury.”

Connor’s voice sounded as mechanical and emotionless as ever. But the main thing that crushed Gavin’s hope so much that his knees had buckled to the floor as he still clung to the bottom of Connor’s coat with one hand, the other landing in his lap as tears fell from his eyes;

_Detective._

His boyfriend had called him _Detective,_ naming him by his title. He hadn’t heard Connor call him that for at _least_ 3 months. Gavin covered his eyes with the hand that fell to his lap, sobbing now. He didn’t care anymore if people watched him. As much as he didn’t want to, he took Connor’s- no, this wasn’t truly Connor. He took the _machine’s_ advice, and breathed in deeply; in through the nose, out through the mouth. He repeated that a few times before getting up again, shakily, not bothering to wipe his tear-stained eyes or cheeks. He looked to Connor and nodded, though the android wasn’t look at him again. “Okay. Okay, let’s-“ he took a shaky breath and closed his eyes, looking away from Connor. “Let’s go to the apartment and fix up that leg,-“ Gavin was cut short by Connor.

”Yes, Detective.” He said, as though obeying an order, and walked out the building, Not even looking back at Gavin, walking with the same stride as he did before deviancy. Gavin watched him, and forced himself not to break down again. He followed him outside, but stopped outside the warehouse, but Connor wasn’t stopping, making a beeline for the car. Gavin breathed some more shaky breaths as he closed his eyes and raised his head to the cloudy sky, rain pattering onto his face and joining his tears, as the familiar sound of ambulance sirens filled his ears.

_Please Come Back To Me._


End file.
